A notre tour
by Chousi
Summary: Lily Luna Potter fait son entrée à Poudlard. Suivez ses pas dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, et découvrez mes quelques idées pour la next generation ! Quel est le destin de la seule fille du Survivant ?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma première fic sur la Next Gen' que je prévois de faire durer. J'ai déjà la trame des quatre années à venir en tête mais je ne promets pas de chapitre toutes les semaines. Ca sera selon ma motivation à vous faire découvrir la suite ! :) Vous verrez que j'ai parfois pris une autre tournure de ce que les fans imaginent généralement, notamment concernant les maisons et les âges. J'ai toutefois tenté de respecter le peu d'infos que la merveilleuse **JK Rowling ** nous a donné. **D'ailleurs, tout lui appartient, évidemment**. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire même, et peut-être surtout, si ce n'est pas le cas !_

 _PS : les Potter et les Malefoy se sont rencontrés à l'été de la rentrée d'Albus pour un diner. (Si vous voulez plus d'infos, j'ai un oneshot sur ce sujet appelé "Pour mon fils".)_

* * *

Les yeux de Lily étaient concentrés sur les mouvements précis de ses mains. La table branlante du jardin était presque aussi vieille qu'elle, mais son père n'avait jamais pris la peine de la réparer d'un simple coup de baguette et pour cause : il était rare qu'Harry Potter puisse profiter d'une soirée estivale. Son travail d'auror lui prenait extrêmement beaucoup de temps. Quant à sa mère, son poste de correspondante sportive pour la Gazette du Sorcier la faisait énormément voyager. Mais peu importait la petite fille en ce moment. Ses doigts s'entrecroisaient à grande vitesse alors qu'elle terminait le bracelet qu'elle destinait à son papa. Elle en avait déjà fait un pour sa mère et comptait offrir ses bijoux le lendemain matin, veille du départ pour Poudlard. Ginny devrait bientôt renter alors que la lumière du soleil diminuait doucement. Harry, lui, ne serait de retour dans la demeure familiale que le lendemain matin.

Teddy fit soudainement irruption sur la terrasse et Lily soupira.

-Pas de cet air là avec moi jeune fille ! Au lit !

-Allez Ted... Je peux pas attendre Maman ? Elle arrive bientôt...

-Dans plus d'une heure !

Souriant pourtant, il s'assit à ses côtés et observa ses bracelets. Ce soir là, les cheveux du jeune homme étaient d'un blond de paille.

-Stressée ?

-Non.

Son baby sitter leva un sourcil tandis que son nez s'allongeait comme un certain Pinocchio. Lily éclata d'un rire sonore puis, redevint sérieuse.

-Je me réjouis d'y aller mais... mes parents vont me manquer, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

-C'est normal. J'étais comme toi vis-à-vis de ma grand-mère, dit-il alors que la taille de son nez redevenait normal.

-...et ? Elle te manquait pas trop à l'école ?

-Elle me manquait oui. Mais il y a tant de choses à faire et à voir à Poudlard que ce n'était jamais trop triste. Tu verras...

-Tant de choses à faire...comme aller voir Victoire en cachette, remarqua malicieusement Lily.

Le teint de Teddy vira légèrement au rose tandis qu'un petit sourire éclairait son visage.

-Bon allez ! Il est temps.

-S'il te plait ! J'ai envie d'attendre Maman !

-Tu la verras demain matin. Je lui dirai de monter te faire un bisou.

Lily fronça les sourcils et, la mine boudeuse, elle reprit les bracelets avec elle et rentra à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, ses frères étaient en train de faire un château de cartes. Leurs cris rageurs la poursuivit jusque dans la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma à double tour. Elle venait de passer en coup de vent à leur côté et avait détruit leur construction.

-Lil' ! Hurlait James en tambourinant sur la porte. Ca faisait une heure qu'on était en train de faire ce château !

-Ben j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est bon hein, répliqua la plus jeune Potter en se saisissant de sa brosse à dent.

Observant attentivement son reflet dans le miroir, elle était en train de s'imaginer avec les quatre uniformes de Poudlard en se demandant lequel lui irait le mieux, sans prêter attention aux jurons de James et aux remontrances de Ted envers ce dernier. Lily aimait au moins une personne dans chacune des maisons. Une bonne partie de ses cousins étaient réparti entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Ted avait été réparti à Poufsouffle et lui avait tant vanté les valeurs d'Helga qu'il était difficile de ne pas vouloir appartenir aux jaunes et noirs, eux si souvent mal jugés. Enfin, le meilleur ami d'Al était à Serpentard. Scorpius, au grand dam de James, avait passé quelques jours à la maison pendant les vacances et Lily l'avait trouvé plutôt drôle et gentil pour quelqu'un appartenant à la maison ayant accueillit Voldemort. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'il parvenait à répondre aux piques de James...à son plus grand amusement. Bref, les quatre avaient leurs attraits, même si, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait une petite préférence.

Se brossant énergiquement les dents, Lily sentit que l'excitation faisait disparaitre son anxiété de quitter ses parents. De toute façon, les petits bracelets qu'elle avait confectionné seront là pour leur rappeler qu'elle existait. Une fois certaine qu'ils ne l'oublieront pas, elle pourra s'amuser en toute tranquillité. Elle enfila son pijama et sortit de la salle de bain. Les bras croisés et le regard noir, James l'attendait toujours. Derrière lui, Ted le surveillait, connaissant trop bien l'ainé de la famille qui voulait punir sa soeur par une bonne raclée. Conscient du regard de l'adulte, ce dernier se contenta de la bousculer en entrant à son tour pour se brosser les dents.

-Est-ce que tu vois ton frère agir comme ça ? Remarqua Teddy.

-Il n'avait pratiquement rien fait ! Répliqua-t-il en claquant la porte.

-J'ai entendu ! Cria la voix d'Al depuis sa chambre, ce qui fit sourire l'héritier des Lupin.

Lily lui colla un baiser mouillé sur la joue et se dirigea vers sa petite chambre. Elle prit la plume et un peu d'encre qui trainait sur son bureau pour faire une grosse croix sur la date du 30 aout. Plus qu'un jour...Elle regarda les nombreux jours barrés et elle se souvint quand, deux ans auparavant, elle avait commencé ce calendrier, ou, plus exactement, ces calendriers. Juste après le départ d'Al de la maison. Après-demain, ça sera son tour.

* * *

 _Alors à votre avis, c'est quoi la préférence de Lily ? :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré toute son excitation, Lily avait le coeur gros en serrant une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras. Alors que le reste de la famille était déjà montée dans le train, la jeune Potter fut soulagée de voir qu'Hugo, son cousin, jouait lui aussi les prolongations dans les bras de Tante Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout ira bien, lui murmurait Ginny dans l'oreille.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle, ce qui eu don de faire sourire son père.

-On t'écrira chaque semaine, promit-il.

-Une lettre chacun hein ? Pas une lettre pour nous trois ?

-Évidemment, une lettre chacun.

-Oui mais, l'année passée, tu écrivais à Albus et tu mettais un PS pour James.

-Ca c'est parce que ton frère ne nous répondait plus, déclara Harry en lui embrassant le front. Allez file, Hugo t'attend.

Lily jeta un dernier regard vers ses parents avant de s'engouffrer dans le Poudlard Express, à la suite de son cousin. Très proche l'un de l'autre grâce à leur même âge dans cette foule nombreuse de membres de famille, ils espéraient être répartis dans la même maison.

Ils trouvèrent de la place dans le compartiment d'Albus en train d'échanger ses cartes de Chocogrenouilles avec Scorpius. Une fois ces deux là ensemble, leurs autres amis respectifs (de Gryffondor et de Serpentard) ne se joignaient pas trop à eux. Lily était habitué à les voir ensemble et ne s'en était jamais étonnée.

-Alors, toujours décidée ? Demanda Al à sa petite soeur.

-Oui ! Déclara-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

-Et toi Hugues ?

-J'hésite encore...On verra bien ce que dira le Choixpeau... C'est vrai que t'as été un Chapeauflou toi ?

Scorpius s'esclaffa. C'était probablement son histoire préférée.

-Ouaip. Il a hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-J'aurai tant aimé voir la tête de ton frère si t'avais été réparti chez nous ! Dit le fils Malefoy, riant toujours.

Lily et Hugo se joignirent à lui quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Une fille de leur âge, l'air un peu effrayée peina à ouvrir la bouche.

-Oui ? Demanda Scorpius d'un ton goguenard alors qu'Al lui lançait un regard de reproche.

-Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? Tous les autres compartiments sont plein.

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Lily. C'est ta première année à toi aussi ?

Elle fit "oui" d'un signe de tête et se présenta comme Laura Beller.

-T'es né moldue hein oui ? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Heu, oui.

-C'est trop cool! Ma mère aussi est une née moldu ! S'exclama Hugo, ce qui eu don de la mettre beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Le reste du voyage, les trois nouveaux amis se contentèrent de mieux faire connaissance en partageant des friandises, tandis que les deux plus âgés jouaient aux cartes explosives.

-Je ne sais presque rien des maisons de Poudlard...Avoua-t-elle.

-Et bien, il y a Gryffondor pour les courageux, Poufsouffles pour les patients et les loyaux, Serdaigles pour les intelligents et Serpentards pour les rusés, expliqua vite fait Lily.

-C'est un gros résumé Lil', remarqua Al.

-Vous êtes dans quelles maisons vous ?

-Gryffondor pour moi. Et lui, Serpentard. On va entrer en troisième année.

-Ouais, on milite pour l'amitié entre nos deux maisons, plaisanta Scorpius.

Laura sembla fort impressionné et ne les questionna plus. Lorsqu'enfin, quelques heures plus tard, on annonça qu'ils allaient arriver à Poudlard, ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier par dessus leur vêtements moldus.

-A toute ! Lui lança brièvement Albus avant de disparaitre dans la foule, loin du petit attroupement de premières.

Malgré la présence de Laura et Hugo à ses côtés, Lily ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse quand à la suite des évènements. Hagrid vint les chercher sur le quai et les menèrent jusqu'aux barques. Ils partagèrent la leur avec un certain Malik qui n'en finissait pas de parler. Durant son monologue, Laura demanda à Lily ce qu'avait voulu dire Scorpius en parlant de militer pour l'amitié.

-Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se sont longtemps très mal entendu. On a trop souvent tendance à oublier que les fondateurs étaient deux meilleurs amis. Enfin bref, même si les temps ont changé, généralement, ils ne se mélangent pas entre eux. Ce qui fait d'eux une drôle d'exception. Remarque, ce n'est pas si rare...Mon père m'a une fois raconté que ma grand-mère avait elle aussi son meilleur ami à Serpentard alors qu'elle était à Gryffondor... Dit-elle pensive.

Les barques glissaient toujours sur l'eau et un grand "hoooo" fit lever la tête des deux jeunes filles. Le majestueux château, brillant de milles feux, apparu à leurs yeux. Les embarcations se firent dès lors presque complètement silencieuses et ils accostèrent deux minutes plus tard. Le spectacle était saisissant et Lily était certaine que même James avait été impressionné, quatre ans auparavant. Hagrid, après avoir vérifié que personne n'avait rien oublié, frappa trois coups à une petite porte (mais bon, Lily le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que tout semblait petit aux côtés du garde chasse) qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années. Parce que Lily et Hugo avaient des frères, une soeur et des cousins qui étaient déjà passés par là, ils murmurèrent à Laura que c'était le Professeur Sinistra, qui s'occupait de l'astronomie et qui était aussi la sous directrice de McGonagall. Elle les mena dans une petite salle de très haut plafond et après un petit discours expliquant le fonctionnement de Poudlard, ils attendirent cinq minutes dans un murmure excité qu'ils pénètrent dans la Grande Salle.

-J'espère que je vais être à Serdaigle...murmurait Malik.

-Ta famille y était avant toi ?

-Non, mes parents étaient à Gryffondor et mon frère à Poufsouffle.

-Je suis le seul né dans une famille sans sorciers ? Demanda une voix de garçon.

-Non ! Répondit avidement Laura, parmi quelques autres.

-Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire pour être réparti ?

-Chanter devant tout le monde l'hymne de l'école.

-Rien à voir ! Ma soeur m'a assuré qu'il fallait juste mettre un chapeau !

-Un chapeau ? C'est tout ? On doit pas leur faire un tour ?

-Arrêtez de stresser, il n'y aura que le Choixpeau, déclara Lily.

-T'es sur ?

-Mais oui...

Quand enfin, les grandes portes s'ouvrir, Lily se glissa entre Hugo et Malik. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà entendu parler du plafond enchanté, des quatre longues tables, perpendiculaires à celle des professeurs et de l'estrade où, fidèle à son poste sur un tabouret, était posé le Choixpeau. Bien sûr elle s'était imaginé l'endroit des milliers de fois, mais ce n'était rien comparé en ce qu'elle ressentait en foulant le sol où son père avait un jour vaincu un Mage Noir. Les autres élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur eux et Lily se félicita de connaitre plusieurs visages parmi les curieux : Louis, Molly et Rose lui faisaient de grands sourires de la table des Serdaigles. James, Domi, Roxane, et un peu plus loin, Al et Lucy étaient à la table des Gryffondors mais elle ne vit pas Fred à celle des Poufsouffles, alors que sa peau mâte aurait dû contrastée avec le reste des étudiants : ils étaient arrivés devant l'estrade et ses camarades s'alignèrent docilement.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau qui vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maisons, expliqua le professeur Sinistra en déroulant un long parchemin.

"Ca y est", pensa Lily alors que les yeux du premier élève disparaissaient sous les rebords du chapeau poussiéreux. Le garçon fut envoyé à Serdaigle. La suivante mis du temps à être répartie mais fut elle aussi envoyée dans la maison de Rowena. Un à un, les premières années se dirigeaient, les jambes tremblantes vers l'estrade, pour repartir rapidement vers la table de leur nouvelle maison. Alors qu'on en était au O (Dan O'Donnel fut envoyé à Poufsouffle), Lily croisa le regard du Professeur Londubat qui lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Lize Punfu fut envoyé à Serpentard et le Professeur Sinistra l'appela distinctement.

-Lily Potter !

Déglutissant, la jeune fille s'installa sur le tabouret. Elle repéra James qui lui faisait un signe vers sa propre table et elle roula des yeux, ce que plusieurs étudiants durent voir car des rires discrets traversèrent la salle.

-Potter...Disait la voix. Avec ton nom j'aurai eu tendance à t'envoyer à Gryffondor mais je vois que ce n'est pas là ta place... POUFSOUFFLE !

Souriante de toutes ses dents, elle alla s'assoir auprès de ses camarades qui l'accueillaient chaleureusement. Elle pensa à quel point Ted en serait fier et croisa les doigts quand ce fut au tour de Laura (qui alla la rejoindre à son plus grand plaisir) et de son cousin (le Choixpeau prit du temps pour Hugo mais finit par le répartir lui aussi chez les Poufsouffles). Etant le dernier sur la liste, le Professeur McGonagall se leva pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et un bon appétit.

* * *

 _Oui, oui Poufsouffle pour mes deux héros ! :) Qui est déçu ? Et que pensez-vous de la maison de tous les autres Weasley/Potter ? Je n'ai placé que Fred dans la maison d'Helga, vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite. J'ai eu du mal avec Albus, évidemment, mais je me suis dit que le placer à Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard serait beaucoup plus intéressant, en sachant que, dans ma tête, il est effectivement ami avec Scorpius.  
_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez brièvement les nouveaux camarades de Lily et quelques nouveaux profs :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Lily n'avait jamais été autant satisfaite en déposant sa cuillère lui ayant permis de finir son morceau de tarte à la cerise. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été placée là où elle voulait : elle aurait été heureuse d'être chez les Gryffondors également mais elle se sentait véritablement attirée par la maison d'Helga. Etait-ce seulement dû à Ted ? En tout cas, il y était pour beaucoup. Elle adorait l'écouter parler de sa maison avec une fierté qui n'avait rien à voir avec la vantardise de James quand il parlait de la sienne. C'était chez les Poufsouffles où il y avait le plus de fêtes et de rires parce qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ce que disaient les autres à leurs propos. Lily voulait être comme ça.

Pour couronner le tout, Hugo était avec elle ! Elle savait que son cœur balançait entre les jaunes et noirs et les rouges et or et elle était heureuse de l'avoir pour finir auprès d'elle. Son cousin avait partagé ses jeux depuis la naissance et elle voulait qu'ils partagent également leur aventure à Poudlard. Enfin, Laura Beller semblait très bien. Elle était un rien timide mais avait tout de même partagé quelques anecdotes avec ses camarades de première année durant le diner. Il y avait Dan O'Donnel avec un visage rond et des yeux gentils, Sofia Darden qui était la plus jolie fille qu'avait jamais vu Lily et qui attirait les regards de ceux autour d'elle, Richard Casey avec une tête de plus que tout le monde, Zachary Healing qui parlait avec enthousiasme des animaux magiques, Jake Taylor qui ne cessait de jeter des regards impressionnés autour de lui, Rebecca Jones avec son appareil dentaire et sa peau hâlée et enfin, Leslie Bellingham dont le rire était communicatif.

Fred était venu présenter ses cousins à son meilleur ami, Henry Macmillan, et ils les avaient chaleureusement félicité d'avoir été réparti "chez les meilleurs". Ils nommèrent brièvement les profs assis devant eux ainsi que les directeurs de maison. Pour les Poufsouffles, c'était le professeur Lynch qui enseignait les sortilèges. Le Moine Gras leur raconta son premier jour de cours où, étourdis et légèrement stressé, il était venu avec son pantalon de pyjama ! La conversation devint peu à peu plus paresseuse et quand le dernier étudiant posa sa cuillère, le professeur McGonagall se leva pour prononcer son discours de bienvenue. Elle était déjà venue prendre le thé chez les Potter et déjà, la vieille dame lui avait paru très impressionnante. Alors ici, dans la Grande Salle, debout sur l'estrade et parlant avec prestance... Elle avait tout d'une directrice aux yeux de la jeune fille et malgré son envie de tomber dans son lit après la découverte de leur dortoir, elle l'écouta attentivement, captivée. Elle leur offrit un vrai sourire accueillant pour conclure son discours et les bancs raclèrent sur le sol quand tous les étudiants se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

Un préfet arriva vers eux. Il semblait épuisé avec ses énormes cernes mauves sous ses yeux mais sa voix était des plus aimables quand il se présenta comme "Tony".

-Les premières année, suivez moi ! Vous allez voir, notre salle commune est la meilleure de toutes...Et ça fait plus de mille ans qu'elle n'a pas connu d'intrus.

Échangeant des regards excités avec Hugo, Lily suivit les autres. Le jeune homme les menait vers le pré sous sol. Le couloir était illuminé par de grandes torches dont les flammes n'avaient rien d'effrayant.

-Les autres maisons ont des mots de passe ou des énigmes à résoudre pour pouvoir accéder à leur maison. Nous n'avons rien de tout ça, expliquait le Préfet d'un air mystérieux et amusé.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une pile de tonneaux ronds, entassés dans un renfoncement de pierre plongé dans l'ombre. La jeune Potter avait beau regarder tout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait pas comment et où était dissimulée l'entrée. Tony tapota alors le tonneau au centre de la deuxième rangée et le couvercle de la barrique s'ouvrit sans un seul bruit sous le regard émerveillé des plus jeunes.

-Il vous suffit de taper l'air en comptant les syllabes d' "Helga Poufsouffle", dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de faire un signe les invitant à entrer.

Un petit passage en légère pente les attendait et alors que Lily espérait que le chemin à parcourir n'était pas trop long, ils débouchèrent sur une grande pièce ronde et bas de plafond. Ses camarades formèrent un arc de cercle, appréciant les petites fenêtres qui donnaient sur le ras du sol du Parc, le portrait d'Helga qui les accueillait en buvant à leur santé dans une coupe, les diverses plantes décorant cette "tanière" ("Une habitude gardée depuis l'ancienne directrice de maison qui était prof de botanique", expliqua Tony), le feu ronflant dans la cheminée et les fauteuils qui semblaient vu d'ici très moelleux.

-Les dortoirs des filles sont la porte de gauche et celui des garçons, la porte de droite. Vous dormirez comme des rois. Contrairement aux maisons situés dans les Tours, notre sommeil n'est pas perturbé par les intempéries. Je vous souhaite encore une fois la bienvenue parmi nous et...passez une bonne nuit!

-Et nos bagages ? Demanda timidement Laura.

-Ho, oui j'oubliais. Ils ont déjà été installés, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hugo se tourna vers Lily, rayonnant.

-Enfin un "chez nous" ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sa cousine savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Une famille nombreuse avait plus d'avantages à des inconvénients, n'empêche qu'il existait effectivement des points négatifs aux repas de famille à une trentaine : on était jamais tranquille ! Ici, il n'y avait que Freddie de leur famille : ca les rassurait parce qu'ils n'étaient pas "seuls et coupés de leurs nombreux liens de sang" mais également parce qu'ils n'auront pas un jury de Weasley/Potter dès qu'ils feront un pas de travers.

-Tu l'as dis ! Bonne nuit Hugues !

Lily se dirigea avec Laura, Rebecca, Leslie et Sofia vers la porte que leur avait indiqué Tony, avide de découvrir son lit. Les filles découvrir leur chambre au bout d'un couloir, lui aussi arrondis. La pièce qui leur était réservée semblait bien grande à première vue. Cinq lits en baldaquins les attendaient, recouvert d'une couverture en patchwork aux couleurs de la maison. Sur les murs, des bouillottes de cuivre étaient accrochées, au cas où elles auraient froid aux pieds. Des lampes diffusaient une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Lily s'installa à côté de Laura qui avait choisi le lit près de la porte. Les filles papotèrent encore un peu mais s'endormir bien vite, fatiguées par la journée de voyage et les émotions de la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, les étudiants reçurent leurs emplois du temps et Lily remarqua qu'ils commençaient par un cours de métamorphose dispensée par le professeur Greengrass, la directrice de la maison des Serpentards. Ils auraient ensuite Histoire de la Magie avec le Professeur Binns, un fantôme, un cours que Lily avait hâte de suivre, espérant qu'on mentionne un peu son père et sa mère. Après la pause déjeuner, ils auraient potion avec le directeur des Serdaigles, Jadoul, et finiraient leur rentrée avec sortilège.

Il s'avéra que Greengrass n'appréciait pas trop les Poufsouffles bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher. Il était clair qu'elle les prenait pour des étudiants stupides et sans intérêts. Le cours de deux heures, partagé avec les Gryffondors, fut très silencieux. Elle leur montra quelques tours de métamorphose à couper le souffle (son bureau devint momentanément un ours polaire) et leur expliqua par la suite d'une voix froide qu'ils commenceraient pas des choses plus petites et plus simples.

Le cours d'Histoire se révéla quant-à-lui bien pénible dès les premières minutes vu la voix monotone du Professeur et Lily fut très déçue de voir qu'elle s'endormait, sa tête appuyée sur sa main, tentant de suivre le flot de paroles et de tout mettre par écrit. A la fin de l'heure, elle découvrit bien des trous dans ses notes.

* * *

-Alors les gars ! Vint voir Albus, accompagné de Scorpius. Comment ca se passe vos premiers cours ?

A table, Lily était en train de dévorer avec appétit un morceau de fromage. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait côtes à côtes avec leurs uniformes différents et il faut dire qu'elle trouvait qu'ils avaient la classe. Un noir de cheveux dont les yeux verts concordaient avec la cravate de son ami, et le deuxième, les cheveux blonds et une tête de plus qu'Al.

-On vient d'avoir Binns, c'était à mourir d'ennui, sans mauvais jeu de mot, commenta Hugo en voyant que Lily avalait toujours.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle une fois sa bouche vide de nourriture. Et avant on a eu deux heures de métamorphose...J'aime pas la prof, elle nous dénigre.

-...c'est ma tante, lança froidement Scorpius.

Horrifiée, Lily lança un coup d'oeil à ce dernier qui avait à présent une mine renfrognée. Albus ne semblait plus trop où se mettre et Laura vint au secours de son amie.

-Oui, mais elle donne super bien cours ! La matière à l'air compliquée après tout...

-C'est vrai ! Renchérit Hugo, dont un sourire moqueur commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus !

-Ouais, bon. On vous laisse. Bon aprem ! Lança son frère et prenant Scorpius par le bras qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche.

Quand les deux amis disparurent, Hugo ne cacha plus son rire et il frappa lentement trois fois dans ses mains pour acclamer sa bêtise.

-Comment j'aurai pu savoir moi ? Se plaignit Lily tandis que Laura et Leslie la réconfortaient.

* * *

 _Et voilà ce troisième chapitre où vous avez fait connaissance avec les premières années de Poufsouffle ainsi qu'avec quelques nouveaux profs. Des avis sur Daphnée Greengrass ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à **Lukkari** et à **Virtuel** pour mes deux premières reviews !  
_

* * *

Le lendemain, ils avaient cours de vol toute la matinée avec le professeur McLaggen. Lily, tout comme Hugo, n'avaient aucun soucis à se faire. Tous les deux étaient déjà montés sur un balai et se débrouillaient assez bien. Laura en revanche, tremblait de peur.

-Tu crois vraiment que je dois aller m'excuser auprès de Scorpius ? Demandait la jeune fille à son cousin, alors que leur prof expliquait les bases.

-Oui, affirmait-il. Je n'aimerai pas qu'on dise du mal de ma famille même...même si c'est vrai.

-C'est mieux que tu t'excuses c'est vrai, renchérissait Sofia. Mais tu n'as rien dit de bien méchant alors ne culpabilise pas trop.

-Greengrass nous prend de haut, c'est un fait de toute façon.

-Elle n'avait peut-être pas bien dormi, ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

Le murmure de conversation devint trop bruyant pour McLaggen qui fut forcé d'élever la voix et les amis se turent jusqu'à ce qu'il leur tourne de nouveau le dos. Le soleil de septembre luisait dans ses cheveux plein de gel. Quel âge avait donc leur prof ? La quarantaine tout au plus.

-Au moins toi, Lil', t'as ca dans tes gênes. Ta mère a été pro un moment, disait Jake, envieux des séances particulières qu'avait eu sa camarade, lui dont les parents trop strictes avaient toujours refusé qu'il vole avant son entrée à Poudlard.

-Ils font quoi tes parents ? Lui demanda Dan.

-Ils travaillent au Ministère, tous les deux dans la Justice Magique.

-Ma mère est bibliothécaire, intervint Laura qui semblait très fière d'avoir réussi à faire lever son balai dans sa main.

-Et ton père ? Demanda Hugues.

-Sais pas. Il est parti quand j'avais quelques mois.

-Trop nul ça.

-Ouais, mais j'ai ma mère, dit-elle tandis que son visage devenait plus pâle en enfourchant le manche.

Lily fit pareil que son amie et senti le vieux balai vibrer sous elle. Elle savait que sa culpabilité envers Scorpius disparaitrait une fois dans les airs.

Leslie Bellingham quant-à-elle regardait Laura avec intérêt. La fille d'Harry entendit malgré elle le murmure qu'elle lui adressa.

-Moi aussi, mon père est parti. Ma mère m'a avouée avant que je parte pour ici qu'il était un sorcier. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire son nom.

Lily ne réagit pas à l'information car le ton très bas de Leslie indiquait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas en discuter avec tout le monde. Se sentant un peu mise à l'écart, elle se retourna vers McLaggen et l'observa ajuster les positions de certains. Elle comprenait sa volonté de garder ça pour elle pour le moment, mais la curiosité de Lily avait été piquée à vif. Pourquoi sa mère ne voulait-elle pas lui avouer le nom de son père, surtout lorsque sa fille allait suivre les traces de ce dernier à Poudlard ?

Tout ça lui sorti de la tête lorsque, avec ses camarades, elle s'éleva légèrement dans les airs pour atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse. Sa facilité à manier le balai fut repéré par le prof qui s'approcha d'elle.

-Ton père a été mon capitaine dans l'équipe des Gryffondors. Mais je n'étais que le remplaçant, il a toujours préféré son ami à un talent sur.

Pas trop certaine de savoir que faire de cette information, Lily sourit poliment en hochant la tête.

-Remets lui mon bonjour !

-Bien Monsieur.

Ils refirent plusieurs fois l'exercice, ce qui aurait ennuyé la jeune fille si ses camarades autour d'elle n'aient pas offert un spectacle aussi drôle. Jake, qui avait grandit dans le monde des sorciers mais qui n'était jamais monté sur un balai, tentait de reproduire les positions des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch. Sans grand succès car il ne serrait pas assez le balai entre ses jambes. Laura et Leslie, les deux seules du groupes ayant été élevées dans la culture moldue, avaient un visage terrifiée à chaque fois qu'elles quittaient le sol. Si peu à peu, Leslie sembla se détendre, Laura ne prenait aucun risque et ne s'élevait jamais plus haut que trois mètres. Zach, Hugo et Richard quand à eux, montaient de plus en plus haut, fixant le prof pour voir où était la limite et la franchir. Enfin, Dan et Lily tentaient de donner des conseils à leurs amies débutantes.

Quand arriva la pause déjeuner, la petite troupe se dépêcha vers la Grande Salle, affamée après avoir passé cette matinée au grand air. Lily se sentait très fatiguée et elle mit la faute à sa culpabilité d'avoir pu blesser le meilleur ami de son frère, ce qui l'avait empêchée de dormir. La boule au ventre, elle chercha Scorpius parmi les élèves de Serpentards et le trouva en grande conversation avec ses camarades vert et argent. Résignée, elle s'approcha d'elle quand James lui fonça dedans.

-Nom d'une gargouille Lily ! Tu ne fais donc jamais attention ou quoi ? Grogna ce dernier.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Excuse moi, je dois passer.

Son frère se tourna pour voir vers où elle allait et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu vas vers eux ?

-Pas tes oignons.

-Bien sûr que si ! Décréta-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

-Lâche moi gros débile ! Je dois parler à Scorpius.

-Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à t'avoir toi aussi ?!

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea de son emprise.

-T'as envoyé une lettre aux parents pour leur dire où t'avais été placée ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle faisait un pas de côté pour le dépasser.

-Je l'ai écrite hier mais je dois aller à la volière pour l'envoyer.

-Fais ça en premier Lil', tu les connais, ils doivent trembler d'impatience.

Arrêtant son mouvement, ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Il avait raison, c'était quand même urgent de partager ça avec le reste de sa famille. Scorpius riait à présent aux éclat, il pouvait bien attendre.

Se forçant à ne pas regarder le sourire satisfait de James alors qu'elle changeait de direction, elle lui lança d'un air dégagé.

-J'prends ta chouette !

-Mais j'en ai besoin ! S'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant.

-Pour quoi faire ?

James haussa les épaules.

-Tu peux pas demander la chouette de... Domi par exemple ? Ou Fred ?

-Non. C'est toi qui m'a rappelé ça, je vais utiliser la tienne. T'as rien à leur envoyer je présume ?

-Nop'.

-Alors c'est réglé ! Cio !

Elle planta son frangin là et Laura et Leslie l'hélèrent, assises à la table des Poufsouffles.

-Ca a été ?

-Je n'y suis pas encore allée...Je dois envoyer une lettre à mes parents. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? J'ai pas envie de me perdre toute seule.

-C'est pas toi qui a dix mille cousins qui peuvent t'aider ? Demanda Jake sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Pour toute réponse, Lil lui tira la langue tandis que ses deux amies se levaient du banc, une tartine à la main de chacune.

-T'as mangé ? S'enquit Laura.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas trop faim ces temps ci.

Les deux jeune filles ne firent aucun commentaire et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la volière en bavardant joyeusement.

* * *

 _L'intrigue principale va bientôt être mise en place, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penserez ! En attendant, que pensez vous du père de Leslie ? Et aussi des relations entre les enfants Potter ? Elles évolueront avec le temps :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Période d'examen oblige, je suis un peu plus lente à poster les chapitres :/ J'espère que vous apprécierez celui ci ! Il est là surtout pour remettre un peu en ordre l'arbre généalogique des Weasley/Potter qui sont en ce moment à Poudlard. Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

En revenant de la volière, Laura et Leslie avaient convaincu Lily d'aller trouver Scorpius pour s'excuser, et surtout, pour qu'elle arrête de culpabiliser à ce point. Elles croisèrent ce dernier qui quittait la Grande Salle, accompagné d'Albus.

-Scorpius ! Heu...dis en fait, je voulais te dire... Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé par rapport à ta tante.

Surpris par cette excuse, le jeune Malefoy sourit.

-T'inquiète minus. Beaucoup de gens pensent comme toi, je n'aime juste pas trop l'entendre.

Soulagée, elle lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Leslie.

-Leslie, voilà mon frère, Albus.

-Enchanté.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Al. Allez, faut qu'on y aille.

-A plus Pouffy's girls !

-Salut Serpy boy ! Répliqua du tac au tac Lily.

Al éclata de rire, répétant le nouveau surnom tout en s'éloignant.

* * *

Lily reçu la réponse à la lettre envoyée à ses parents le surlendemain.

 _"Chérie,_

 _Félicitations pour ta répartition chez les Poufsouffles ! Ted était certain que c'était ta place et, comme nous, il est très fier. Ton père et moi sommes certain que tu vas t'y plaire comme jamais. Il va falloir que tu nous dévoiles les petits secrets de ta nouvelle maison ! On ne la connait pas si bien que ça !_

 _Comment s'est passés tes premiers cours ? N'oublie pas qu'Hagrid t'a invité à prendre le thé vendredi. Tu as déjà eu cours avec Neville ? Remets lui notre bonjour._

 _Chez nous, tout va bien. Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron sont venus manger hier soir. Ron a faillit s'étouffer avec mon ragout. J'essayais une recette française de Tante Fleur et je ne l'ai peut-être pas vraiment réussie. Papa et Hermione affirmaient que c'était délicieux, mais Ron s'est tellement moqué d'eux qu'ils ont fini par avouer que c'était peut-être un rien trop cuit. Eux aussi sont extrêmement contents pour Hugo (remets lui nos félicitations à lui aussi). Tous les quatre, nous sommes heureux que vous soyez ensembles !_

 _Alors, raconte nous, ta salle commune, tes nouvelles copines..._

 _Demain, on va manger chez Mamy et Papy, qui sont eux aussi contents de ta nouvelle maison._

 _On t'embrasse bien fort et on t'aime encore plus,_

 _Maman et Papa_

 _PS : Bravo pour avoir été répartie dans la meilleure des maisons ! On se voit à Noël pour tes premiers ressentis ! Bisous, Teddy. "_

Lily montra le passage qui parlait du diner français à Hugo qui éclata d'un grand rire sonore. Puis il pointa la signature de Ted et demanda

-Il est toujours avec Victoire tu crois ?

-Je pense oui. Quand je l'ai mentionnée il y a une semaine, il a rougit comme une tomate !

Jake et Leslie les écoutait et Dan demanda, curieux.

-Vous êtes combien de Weasley/Potter à Poudlard ?

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard amusé et plissèrent les yeux, comptant d'abord mentalement avant de faire une liste à voix haute.

-Et bien... J'ai ma soeur, Rose qui est à Serdaigle.

-Moi j'ai mes deux frères à Gryffondor.

-Après...mon père avait six frères et soeur, mais y'en a un qui est mort pendant la guerre.

-Ouais, la famille nombreuse vient des Weasley, pas des Potter ! S'exclama Lily.

-Donc...il y a Louis et Domi du côté d'oncle Bill.

-Fred, qui est à Poufsouffle et Roxane du côté d'oncle Georges. Puis y'a Molly et Lucy d'oncle Percy.

-C'est tout ! Donc pour le moment, on est... onze, conclut Lily.

-Et la Victoire dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ? Demanda Leslie.

-C'est notre cousine elle aussi, la soeur de Louis et Dominique, mais elle est sortie de Poudlard l'année passée, expliqua Hugo.

-Hé ben...lança Jake. Perso j'ai un petit frère mais je n'ai pas de cousin de mon âge. Le plus jeune à trente ans.

-Moi je suis fille unique, dit Leslie.

-Moi aussi. J'ai un beau-père mais ils n'ont jamais eu d'autres enfants, indiqua Laura.

-Hé les gars ! Les interrompit Rebecca. On va déjà devant les cachots pour potions. Vous venez avec nous ?

-Oui ! S'exclama Hugo en se levant d'un bond.

Lil fit de même mais dû se rassoir immédiatement, la tête lui tournait.

-Whoa, j'ai vu des étoiles ! Remarqua-t-elle. J'ai du me lever trop vite.

-Ho ouais, ca m'arrive tout le temps ! Dit Leslie, qui l'attendait.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la petite troupe des Poufsouffles en courant et attendirent le directeur des Serdaigles pour leur premier cours de potion.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lil eu du mal à se réveiller tant la fatigue comprimait ses paupières. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce manque d'énergie : ses cousins et ses frères n'étaient pas si exténués durant leurs premiers jours de cours dans le château ! Ou du moins, ils ne le lui avaient jamais dit...

-Réveille toi si tu veux manger ! Lui disait la voix de Laura.

Pour toute réponse, elle grogna et ouvrit courageusement les yeux.

La lumière l'aveugla un instant et elle finit par distinguer après quelques secondes Leslie et Laura, déjà complètement habillées. Rebecca et Sofia étaient déjà partie.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi ! Déclara Lily en baillant et en s'étendant.

Malgré sa fatigue, la jeune Potter voyait bien les regards échangés entre ses deux amies.

-Allez, dis lui !

-Me dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Les deux jeunes filles vinrent s'assoir sur le lit de Laura.

-J'ai été élevée par ma mère, tu le sais.

-Oui.

-Et bien en recevant ma lettre, elle m'a avouée que mon père était un sorcier ! Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé, elle m'a juste dit qu'il était parti quand j'avais un an.

-Et tu veux le retrouver si je comprends bien.

Leslie lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oui. Laura m'a convaincue que je devais demander à ma mère son nom.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Oui !

-Mais si elle ne veut toujours rien te dire ?

-Et bien... je sais pas, on trouvera autre chose. Il a du passer par Poudlard non ?

-Sauf s'il était étranger, remarqua Lily.

Leslie fronça les sourcils.

-J'avais jamais pensé à ça.

-Si elle ne veut pas te dire son nom, t'as qu'à lui demander s'il était bien anglais. Si oui, il sera passé par Poudlard et on demandera un peu autour de nous comment faire pour retrouver quelqu'un.

Heureuse de ce plan, Leslie et Laura papotèrent joyeusement tandis que Lily s'habillait, ses membres restant étrangement endormis.

* * *

 _Je me réjouis de vous faire découvrir les deux prochains chapitres où l'intrigue sera officiellement lancée !  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà enfin le chapitre qui lance l'intrigue ! Il y a en fait deux chapitres en un ici, mais je pensais que faire trainer l'affaire encore longtemps ne serait pas très bénéfique. Un grand merci à mes deux reviewers ! :)_

* * *

Lily, Laura et Leslie étaient dans la cabane de Hagrid. Le vieux et énorme garde chasse impressionnait beaucoup les filles, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à raconter des anecdotes sur son père.

-Toujours là où il ne fallait pas Harry...C'était plus fort que lui, je pense. Il avait ce côté un peu aventurier qu'il avait hérité de son père. Ton frère l'a également dans ses gènes, remarqua-t-il en pointant le doigt vers Lily.

-James je suppose ?

-Bien sûr James ! En tout cas, Albus a déjà eu quelques détentions mais quasi rien vis-à-vis de James. Et vous, vous avez des frères et soeurs ? Demanda-t-il aux deux autres filles.

-Non, répondirent-elles en choeur.

-J'ai été fils unique très longtemps aussi jusqu'à ce que je découvre mon demi-frère.

-Vos parents étaient séparés ? Demanda Leslie.

-Oui. Les tiens aussi ?

-Oui. Ma mère m'a révélé avant que je ne parte qu'il était un sorcier lui aussi.

Lily échangea un regard surpris avec Laura. Elles ne s'étaient pas attendues qu'elle amène aussi facilement le sujet à un professeur.

-C'est quoi encore ton nom ? Demanda Hagrid.

-Bellingham. Mais c'est le nom de ma mère.

-Bellingham...Bellingham. Oui, ca ne me dit rien du tout. C'est irlandais ?

-Oui !

-J'espère que tu pourras le retrouver. C'est toujours mieux de savoir d'où l'on vient. Mais...fais attention à ne pas blesser ta mère durant tes recherches.

Leslie devint grave et hocha la tête, un peu honteuse. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, Lily demanda

-Vous pouvez encore nous raconter quelques aventures de mon père ?

-Et bien...est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Brièvement. Je sais juste qu'il y a participé et que c'est grâce à ça que ma Tante Fleur a rencontré Oncle Bill.

-Ha, oui tiens, c'est vrai ça.

Il tourna un peu dans sa tasse avant de commencer son récit.

* * *

Le thé avait rempli Lily d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques jours. Malgré la le temps estival d'un mois de septembre plus que clément, elle avait constamment froid. Profitant donc de ce sentiment, elle parla gaiement avec Leslie et Laura sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au château. La discussion se portait sur le moyen de contacter la mère de Leslie.

-T'as qu'à mettre un post-it sur la lettre : "ouvre moi et utilise le hibou pour me répondre !".

-Oui, oui le représentant du Ministère nous a expliqué tout ça mais bon, ça sera une première pour elle...

-C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à la difficulté pour vos familles de vous contacter...admit Lily, pensive.

-Oui, à Poudlard, les téléphones portables et internet ne fonctionnent pas.

Interdite, la jeune Potter se retourna vers ses amies qui avaient l'air de se comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Les portables sont des appareils technologiques permettant d'envoyer des messages ou de s'appeler, comme avec un téléphone, sauf que cette fois ci c'est...portable.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce qu'était un téléphone sauf quand on a été visiter le cousin de mon père. Il est moldu. C'est la chose avec plein de petits boutons avec des chiffres ?

-C'est ça, affirma Leslie, soulagée de ne pas devoir expliquer le fonctionnement d'un téléphone.

-Et internet c'est...impossible à expliquer !

-Ben merci, je peux comprendre quand même, marmonna Lily, vexée.

-Oui, oui je me doute, ne le prends pas mal ! S'exclama Laura. C'est juste que... je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, dit-elle en se tournant vers Leslie, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est... c'est comme un espace parallèle, tenta cette dernière. Il relie le monde entier grâce aux ordinateurs, tablettes, téléphones...

-Il faut vraiment que je prenne Etude des moldus... Murmura la sorcière, perdue.

-En gros, ce sont nos moyens de communication.

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas moi-même leur mode de fonctionnement. Tout est ...très technique, avoua Laura.

Devant sa mine dépitée, Lily éclata de rire.

-Vous allez devoir prendre étude des moldus vous aussi !

Un étourdissement surpris Lily qui, fermant les yeux, stoppa net sur le chemin. Ses deux amies, étonnées, la regardèrent un peu inquiètes.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, oui je n'ai pas assez mangé je crois, déclara-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Le monde tournait toujours autour d'elle.

-Tu saignes du nez, l'informa Leslie.

La jeune fille passa sa main au dessus de sa bouche pour y trouver un liquide rougeâtre. Juste quand elle en prit conscience, elle sentit le flot dans ses parois nasales, comme si le sang était pressé de sortir.

-Lève la tête en l'air, lui conseilla Laura. Ça va passer, j'ai souvent ça.

Le problème était que ça ne passait pas. Le sang continuait d'affluer et Lily se sentait de plus en plus faible.

-Allons à l'infirmerie ! Décida finalement Leslie, qui ne semblait pourtant pas trop inquiète.

Des mouchoirs pressés contre ses narines, Lily se laissa guidée.

-C'est la première fois que je saigne du nez, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait perdre autant de sang que ça, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Quand il fait trop chaud, je saigne souvent moi, expliqua Laura.

-Les gens vont croire que je me suis battue ! Se plaignit-elle alors que les étudiants qu'elles croisaient la regardaient avec curiosité.

-Mais non !

Son mouchoir était imbibée de sang. Elle l'enleva délicatement une fois à l'ombre des murs du château.

-C'est bon, ça s'est arrêté !

-Bon, allons aux toilettes alors, tu verrais ta tête !

Soulagée d'éviter l'infirmerie, Lily suivit ses amies, la tête baissée pour ne pas qu'on puisse la voir. Si jamais elle croisait un de ses cousins, ça serait un branle-bas de combat général ! Elles montèrent un étage en plus, persuadées d'avoir déjà vu des toilettes au deuxième près des escaliers, ne voulant pas se perdre dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Là ! S'exclama Leslie.

Heureuses de commencer à avoir une certaine cartographie des lieux, les trois jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans les toilettes. Elles étaient désertes et Laura et Leslie entreprirent de débarbouiller Lily.

-Ça va tu ne te sens pas trop faible ? Demanda Laura.

-Ça va mieux, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Sa tête ne lui tournait plus mais elle aurait adoré s'assoir. Toutes trois sursautèrent violemment quand une voix désagréable les interpella :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!

Se retournant lentement vers la source du bruit, les trois Poufsouffles découvrirent un fantôme d'une élève de Serdaigle.

-Je me nettoie juste le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Vous venez pour vous moquer de moi ! Les accusa-t-elle injustement.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! S'indigna Leslie. On ne savait même pas que vous seriez là !

-Mais bien sûr ! Tout le monde oublie Mimi ! Hurla-t-elle avant de disparaitre en traversant un mur.

Les trois jeunes filles pouffèrent longtemps de cette première rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde et oublièrent presque le petit incident de Lily.

* * *

Les jours étaient agréables à Poudlard. Lily se révélait être une élève beaucoup moins assidue qu'Albus mais tellement plus que James. C'était du moins ce que lui racontait le professeur Lynch, directeur des Poufsouffles, tellement fier d'avoir la fille d'Harry Potter dans sa maison ! Peu à peu, elle apprenait à mieux connaitre ses camarades et elle était étonnée de voir la vitesse à laquelle son affection pour chacun d'entre eux ( sauf peut-être Jake qui ne cessait de la taquiner lourdement) grandissait. Il y avait Dan O'Donnel, le plus gentil de tous, mais qui restait constamment avec Jake Taylor. L'agacement que ce dernier lui procurait faisait dire à Hugo qu'ils finiraient un jour ensemble. Lily secouait la tête. C'était un vrai gamin dont les plaisanteries étaient plus que pénibles. Et puis, il n'était même pas beau avec ses quelques rondeurs et ses dents en avant. Richard Casey et Zachary Healing quant-à-eux étaient considérablement monté dans son estime quand ils avaient fait un pas en avant pour prendre la défens de son cousin. Certains Serpentards ne supportaient pas l'invasion des enfants d'un "traitre à son sang", surnom donné à leur grand-père bien avant la guerre pour sa passion pour les moldus, et Hugo, tout comme Lily, étaient restés pétrifiés face aux insultes. Choqués d'être ainsi dénigrés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent ouvrir la bouche. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le mépris que le nom Weasley pouvait donner à certains. Richard s'était avancé, dominant les trois Serpentards avec sa tête de plus que la moyenne. Le regard noir, il avait croisé les bras et Zach avait pris la parole sur un ton calme, les remettant à leur place comme il se le devait. Laura et Leslie étaient devenues de véritables amies sur qui Lily pouvait compter. La quête de Leslie les avaient considérablement rapprochés, même si cette dernière n'avait toujours pas osé questionné sa mère concernant son père. Enfin, il y avait Sofia Darden dont la beauté rendait un peu jalouses les autres filles de leur année - dont la jeune Potter d'ailleurs qui admirait son profil en biais dans le dortoir, puis le sien avec dépit - mais qui, bien qu'aimant les regards sur elle, ne disait jamais rien pour se vanter, et Rebecca Jones, la plus drôle, capable de dérider la plupart de leurs profs, mais prenant parfois un peu les gens de haut.

Ce jour là, ils commençaient la journée avec botanique. Lily aimait bien le professeur Londubat. Elle connaissait évidemment ce dernier via son amitié avec ses parents mais elle n'en parlait pas trop, de peur d'être considérée comme la chouchoute du prof. Neville expliquait avec passion la vie des plantes magiques - ce matin c'était la destinée des trèfles à quatre feuilles dont le but des autres trèfles étaient de cacher parmi eux ce petit bijou permettant aux plus brillant des maîtres de potions d'en extraire la substance pour une potion de chance dont Lily ne parvint pas à noter le nom - quand la jeune Potter se sentit partir. Ses jambes tressaillir et un violent mal de crâne la saisit. Elle ne se souvint pas d'être tombée au sol, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit pas les verres de la serre.

Lily se trouvait en réalité dans l'infirmerie. On venait à peine de la poser sur un lit qu'elle reprit conscience, perdue et se sentant très faible. Hugo la fixait, anxieux, tandis que Neville s'entretenait avec la vieille infirmière qui devait bientôt prendre sa retraite.

-Lily ! Nom d'une chouette, tu m'as fais peur ! S'exclama son cousin.

Les deux adultes s'approchèrent de son chevet quand ils entendirent les paroles du jeune Weasley.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Neville.

-Pas au top, avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Que lui arrivait-elle ? Ces cinq dernières semaines, depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait eu plusieurs fois des vertiges mais c'était la première fois qu'elle tombait dans les pommes !

-Avez-vous déjeuné ce matin ? La questionna Madame Pomfresh.

-Oui.

-Ça fait quelques temps que tu manges moins, remarqua Hugo.

-Oui, j'ai de moins en moins faim, expliqua-t-elle en se redressant en position assise alors que sa tête tournait toujours et que le froid dans son corps était revenu.

-C'est peut-être un mauvais virus... Tenta Neville qui lui sourit d'un air réconfortant qui lui fit du bien.

L'infirmière en revanche, continuait à froncer les sourcils en la regardant.

-Avez-vous déjà eu ce genre de malaises ?

-Non, non, juste des vertiges. Et j'ai saigné quelques fois du nez. Et...j'ai tout le temps froid, avoua-t-elle, avide de transmettre toutes les informations à la professionnelle.

-D'accord. Je préfère vous garder ici cette nuit. Je vais vous donner une de mes potions et nous verrons si vous irez mieux, déclara la vieille femme.

Lily grimaça mais acquiesça. Elle ferait tout pour que cette désagréable sensation de faiblesse s'éloigne. D'ailleurs, elle se laissa docilement examiner par l'infirmière.

-Elle manque surement de vitamines... Déclara Hugo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il n'avait pas vu l'expression de Madame Pomfresh, qui hanta la jeune fille toute la journée, bien après que son cousin et le professeur l'aient laissée seule avec ses pensées. La potion qu'elle but lui donna la nausée mais elle la but en entier. Elle dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi et fut réveillée par les bruits de ses camarades.

-Pas plus de cinq visiteurs à la fois ! S'exclama l'infirmière en voyant rentrer la promo entière des premières année de Poufsouffles.

Hugo ne laissa pas son tour même sous les protestations des autres affirmant qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Leslie, Laura, Zach et Richard furent ceux qui purent l'accompagner, laissant les autres à la porte, déçus.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? Demanda son cousin en prenant place sur la seule chaise autour de son lit tandis que ses autres amis réceptionnaient celles que Madame Pomfresh leur envoyait par magie.

-Ça va, mentit-elle avec un sourire forcé qui ne dupa pas Hugo.

En réalité, elle était congelée malgré les deux grosses couvertures sur elle, la bouillotte au creux du lit et la température agréable de la pièce.

-Tu nous à fait une de ces trouilles ! S'exclama Zach.

-Oui ! Renchérit Leslie. T'étais debout puis bam, tu t'es écroulée d'un coup !

-C'est lié à tes saignements de nez ? Demanda Laura, assez fort pour que l'infirmière les entende.

-Sans doute...Répliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'était ?

Lily se tourna vers Richard et ce seul mouvement la mit KO. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller après avoir fait un vague mouvement d'épaule. Hugo se mit à raconter comment Albus et Rose étaient venus la voir l'après midi entre deux cours.

-Ils sont inquiets et ils ont martelé l'infirmière de questions, affirmait-il.

-C'est rien...marmonna Lily qui, bizarrement, se sentait agacée par cette inquiétude ambiante qui la rendait elle-même très anxieuse. Juste un virus, dit-elle, répétant les mots du Professeur Londubat.

-Sacré virus, murmura Richard à Zach mais que Lily entendit.

-C'est bon les gars! Madame Pomfresh va me remettre sur pieds en un claquement de doigts.

-Évidemment ! S'exclama Hugo avec un sourire confiant.

La vieille dame les interrompit à cet instant, les priant de quitter les lieux, affirmant que Lily avait besoin de repos. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Lily vit le reste de ses camarades lui faire signe auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire forcé. Puis, se tournant vers Madame Pomfresh, elle demanda, sans cacher sa peur cette fois ci.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-Je pense que vous trainez un virus depuis quelques temps mais...pour le moment je n'arrive pas à trouver lequel. Est-ce que la potion vous a fait du bien ?

-Pas vraiment...Avoua la jeune Potter. J'ai froid.

Madame Pomfresh mit quelque temps avant de lui répondre.

-Je suis navrée, mais je pense que je vais vous envoyer à Ste Mangouste.

Horrifiée, Lily releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

A l'hôpital ? Elle devait aller à l'hôpital ? Pour un tout petit virus ?

-Je préfère que des guérisseurs jette un coup d'oeil sur vous. Je n'aime pas renvoyer des élèves sans savoir ce qu'ils ont.

-Mais...le guérisseur ne peut pas venir ici ? Je vais rater des cours...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Votre santé est plus importante non ? Une fois qu'ils auront trouvé, on pourra mieux vous soigner.

Lily se sentit soudain très seule et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna pour préparer son transfert.

* * *

 _Alors voilà ! Vous l'avez compris, la santé de Lily sera au coeur de cette fiction ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !  
_


End file.
